This description relates to the descriptions in the following United States patent application and patent, the entire contents of all of which are incorporated here by reference: U.S. Ser. No. 14/272,021, filed May 7, 2014; and U.S. Pat. No. 9,705,931, issued Jul. 11, 2017.
This description relates to computer control of access to fields and features of an application.